Someday Soon
by amysangels2
Summary: Bella discovers the pain of first love by falling for Edward Cullen. Years later he's rich, famous, and the one man Bella never wants to see again. He was the one man Bella would always despise and it seemed she was the woman he would always desire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**And so He returns **

You could feel the atmosphere change almost immediately in the studio. The radio station was a buzz all of a sudden but there was no indication yet as to what was going on. The whispers were so loud in fact they began to drown out the local DJ's morning show. DJ Manic Mike looked up and met Bella's gaze. Shrugging her shoulders she let him know she had no idea what the uproar was about.

At first Bella Swan had not noticed the intense shift in the room. She was concentrating on the show and the roster of performers that had agreed to interviews on the show. It was nothing new for celebrities to frequent the studio on a regular basis. Once Bella's distracted mind realized something was amiss only a few seconds had gone by. Bella looked up from her schedule for the day.

Bella looked around the room and into the studio again trying to understand what was going on. She had expected the talent for the day to be entering the studio in about 30 minutes and was sure the group had arrived early.

Only a minute had gone by and the commotion had already started to settle down. Most of the office was still excited and seemed to be on pins and needles. The women were definitely reacting differently. Bella knew for sure it was the talent of the day at that point. James typically had that effect on women. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. Bella had never found herself attracted to him. Although most women swooned not because he was attractive but more that he was a celebrity. However, this was more of a buzz than even a local celebrity like James was used to causing.

Bella searched the room for a more specific cause to all of the loud whispers and giggles. Not to mention the urgently applied make up. It only took another second for Bella to discover the cause. Bella immediately felt sick to her stomach. She debated on weather or not she needed to run to the nearest bathroom or just hit the nearest trash can. The nausea was immediate and unfortunate. She felt faint and the terror that hit her was sudden and painful.

She swallowed hard and choked back the urge to run out of the room. Bella grabbed onto the counter she had been standing at and fought her body's urge to collapse. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she watched her past walking slowly through the room. Bella watched the tall dark-haired former love of her life stroll slowly through the lobby of her office building. Several of her co-workers were huddled around him. Bella immediately started looking for the nearest way out. This man was even more amazing than Bella had remembered. Bella had spent years trying to forget, forget his perfect face, voice and features. Every woman Bella had ever known had considered him the most perfect man on earth. Of course Bella disagreed she considered him the last person she would ever want to be face – to – face with again.

Bella had almost figured out her escape route when her boss and also the station owner made eye contact with her. Bella looked directly at him and then glanced at the man beside him. Edward Cullen. No wonder there had been such uproar in the studio. Edward was the hottest super star on the charts right now. He was internationally known and hailed as the new John Mayer as far as guitar skills were concerned. His voice was as close to perfect as you could ask for and he could melt a woman with his voice, eyes, or simply a strum on his guitar. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and hoped she was hallucinating.

When Bella opened her eyes again her boss Mr. Newton was already heading her way. Mr. Newton waved at her and smiled. Inside, Bella cringed and screamed. "Please God NO!" Bella started looking around more franticly now. "Please Please Please" Bella chanted under her breath this time. Bella knew they were heading towards her. What Bella didn't know was how in the hell she was going to get out of there. Keeping her head down Bella tried to slowly slip out of the room and into the nearest conference room. "BELLA! Hey Bella!" Mr. Newton was calling to her but she pretended she didn't hear him. "BELLA!" this time the voice was a little on the annoyed side. Bella stopped in her tracks and turned slowly, not ready to face the hell she was about to come face to face with.

Edward was looking directly at her, staring to be exact. Bella's breakfast gave a nice little lurch in her stomach. She swallowed hard before attempting to speak. "Mr. Newton, Good morning." She didn't stutter which was a blessing. It helped her feel a little stronger. More prepared for the confrontation that was sure to follow. Bella immediately thought to herself "Why are you so worked up? "It's not like you ever meant anything to him anyway" It had been over 10 years since she had laid eyes on Edward, in person. Of course Bella had seen him on the cover of every magazine, tabloid, and internet gossip site around. More specifically she had seen him on all of those publications with the arm of every beautiful woman, actress, model you could imagine.

Edward just like every superstar had started as nobody in the industry 10 years ago. He took himself and his brothers and sisters to the top. International celebrity status was almost impossible to obtain yet Edward had achieved it. Every place Edward performed, walked, spoke women threw themselves at him. They threw there hotel keys, panties, phone numbers. It was all very common and for Edward it had become a way of life. For Bella she felt really stupid thinking he would even remember her. He had made it pretty clear that she was nothing to him.

After an awkward moment of silence Mr. Newton finally spoke. "Bella, this is Mr. Edward Cullen I am sure you know who he is." Bella let out the breath she just realized she was holding. "Yes, of course" Bella replied. "Hello, Mr. Cullen" finally making eye contact Bella waited for his response. "Hello, Bella It's been a long time" Edward was smiling his famous smile at her. "CRAP" Bella thought to herself. "You two know each other?" Mr. Newton's interest had been peaked. This was already heading into dangerous territory for Bella. "As a matter of fact Bella and I go way back" Edward took a step closer to her as he spoke again. "Don't we, Bella, way back isn't that right" Bella swallowed hard once again. "You could say that I guess" This time her voice wavered slightly which angered her. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Bella, if you knew a super star of this caliber why haven't we booked him on the air?" Mr. Newton was elated at this point. "I didn't think it was important" Bella replied knowing it was a weak answer since her job was booking talent for the station. "Besides, I didn't expect Mr. Cullen to even remember me." It was a jab. Bella knew it and it was satisfying for her to watch the brief look of pain flash across Edwards face.

"Oh, I remember" Edward looked her up and down and said "I would never forget you" Bella's heart thumped hard she felt in all the way to her core. Bella looked away and began to study her schedule again. If Edward was looking for a response to that he was going to be in for one long wait. It would be a cold day in hell before she would respond to that crap. Finally breaking the silence Edward was the first to speak. "Bella and I went to high school and actually attended some college together" Mr. Newton's eyebrows shot up. "Really!" he exclaimed. His excitement was growing and Bella's discomfort was too. "I'm surprised to see you went into broadcasting, from what I remember you had always been interested in writing and publishing" Edward was looking directly at her, prompting a response with his eyes. "I changed my major" Bella replied and tilted her chin up into the air. It was obvious she was daring Edward to say more. "Actually, Bella handles all of our talent, advertising and promos for our guests. She is the most amazing PR person I have ever hired and I have been in this business for a long time" Mr. Newton was excited with Bella and she knew it. At the same time she wished he would just shut the hell up! "I'm still hung up on the field change" Edward was laughing lightly with amusement. "Times Change and People Change" Bella spit the comment out knowing it would do its job. Edward flinched back slightly and even Mr. Newton could feel the atmosphere change. "I'll say" Edward hit back, one corner of his mouth twitched up. He was on the verge of flashing his signature crooked smile.

"Edward, it's been nice seeing you again but I think the talent for the morning show is about to arrive and I really need to go" Bella lied and Edward knew it. Before he could speak Bella was already past them and headed for the door. "Bella!" Edward called before she could get out the door. He hurried over to her and she was grinding her teeth. Most of the office was frozen and taking notes to discuss as soon as she was out the door.

"Bella, listen can I take you to dinner this evening? I'd really like to catch up with you." Bella stopped quickly with her hand on the door. "No, I can't and I don't want to" Bella didn't even try to hide her distain; she didn't try to lessen the blow with a smile or soften her voice. Abrupt and to the point was what she tried to portray and she did a good job. "Goodbye Edward" Bella turned and without looking back she walked out the door.

Edward watched Bella's retreating back. Bella had changed and Edward knew it was his entire fault. He had left her with a hole in her heart and from the looks of things it had been filled with blackness. He recalled the look of anger in her eyes when they first made eye contact. My Bella hates me. The thought made it hard for him to breath. She had changed all right. She was all womanly curves and was breathtakingly beautiful. Her brown hair was long and flowing, her curves were in all the right places and her legs were stunning. Edward had only seen her dressed in a dress once before so seeing her in a skirt was enough to drive him insane. His eyes traveled over her business suit as he listened to her heals make there abrupt escape. The Bella he had known would never wear heels. The Bella he had known was as close to a tom boy as you could get. This Bella was a heart breaker. Edward knew it and felt it radiate throughout his body. This Bella was going to hurt him… This Edward was going to let her.

"My Bella hates me. I will fix this. You will love me again." Edward thought to himself as she was still storming down the walkway. "Just give me a chance love and I will make you love me again." Back in the day Bella had been very clumsy but Edward saw no sign of that today. Her little body swayed and she was able to draw the attention of several of the men as she past by them. Edward was unsure as to why this sparked a little a jealousy in him. It has been 10 years for Christ's sake! All Edward knew and knew well was that when he had laid eyes on her again his heart had told him for a fact that he still loved her in some way. His Bella, for the longest time he was her protector and her best friend. When that had changed he was not sure who he was for a long time.

The changes in Bella were pretty severe. Back in the day she had kept her fingernails clipped and her face scrubbed clean. She had a natural beauty so she had no need to wear make up. She was attractive in a wholesome sort of way. That had changed as well. Now Bella could have been a runway model. She looked as though she had stepped right from the cover of some magazine. Bella looked sleek, smart and put together. She was the model of a self-assured career woman. She still had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, but otherwise there was very little left of the tomboyish girl he had once known. Now at this very moment Bella was all woman. Definitely not the dreamy eyed love struck 16 year old he had met. Nor was Bella the 18 year old he had left broken and bleeding.

"Edward, let me take you to meet our DJ Manic Mike. He is actually my son." Edward groaned and internally reminded himself to behave. Edward had only stopped in today because there was a charity event at the station next door and his manager insisted that he get some free press while he was so close to the studio. As they walked into the DJ's booth Edward looked up to see Bella passing by with a well known group. James, Laurent, and Victoria were heading into a neighboring conference room. More than likely to prepare for there time slot. Edward made another mental note to make sure he had at least one more opportunity to speak to Bella. That meant he needed to stall. He needed to by himself some time. To do this Edward was going to have to do the one thing he hated most. Edward was going to have an on air radio interview with this DJ Mike. He planned to drag it out as long as he could and then maybe hang around a bit afterwards. As Edward settled in on the stool in the booth he could feel Bella staring a hole in his head. "This is not going to be easy." Edward thought to him self as the impromptu interview began.


	2. Chapter 2

****I forgot to double space this chapter so I corrected it for your reading comfort and reloaded it. I hope to update with chapter 3 later tonight.** Thank you very much for your reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

**Nothing More Than Memories**

Bella knew exactly what Edwards was up to. She had known him too long and even though ten years had gone by it was painfully apparent he had not changed one single bit. Bella finished her band pre-interview prep with James and his group and silently left the office for the day. Bella considered it a successful mission considering she had seen Edward watching her every move for over an hour prior to her Alcatraz worthy escape. Bella threw her keys onto her kitchen table in her apartment, kicked off her shoes and dropped her brief case to the floor. She shuffled over to her comfy sofa and collapsed. Pulling the pins out of her hair she rolled her head from side to side. Bella let out a heavy sigh "What a fucking day." Bella closed her eyes and rubbed her scalp in a slow motion. The rubbing was not really easing the tension headache she had been feeling for the past few hours.

The cause of her headache was not too difficult to pinpoint. Edward Cullen.

Bella's heart ached to be so easily reminded of the pain he had inflicted. The humiliation she had felt at his hands. The simple fact that just seeing him again could damn near bring her to her knees was almost enough to send her into a fit of rage. Bella had spent the past 10 years coping with all of the damage that had come with knowing Edward and to have it all thrown in her face again today was almost too much for her. Resentment was an understatement. Bella could think of only one person besides herself to blame. Edward Cullen.

As Bella wallowed in her self pity she allowed the memories of there first meeting to fill her tired mind. They were permanently etched there so why not Bella thought as she began to recall that fateful day.

Bella had transferred to the high school in Washington State only two days prior. She had yet to make any friends and was frankly a little homesick for Arizona and her friends and mother. Bella knew that going back was not an option. She really needed this change she reminded herself. Bella was eating her lunch in the gym alone at a table. She had zero interest in engaging any fellow students and this table had remained empty for the past two days so she felt comfortable in her spot. "Hey there, you going to eat that sandwich or just crush it until it isn't edible any more?" Bella froze and her entire body went rigid. Who the hell was speaking to her and what the hell did they want? She had been eating alone for two days and was not interested in being someone's charity case. Bella pulled her head up high and turned to see exactly who was taking pity on the poor new girl today. However, when Bella turned she encountered the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. The image left Bella speechless and stuttering. His eyes were lined with the longest lashes she had ever seen. Then he smiled at her – a slow dazzling smile that killed any chance of air she had.

Standing before her was a man. Not a high school boy but a man. Of course he was the best looking man she had ever seen. Bella had been struck by a lightening bolt and she still couldn't move or speak. The world outside of the five foot radius of there area had stopped existing. It was only her and her mystery man. In the span of her 16 years she had never felt the heart stopping feeling that was coursing threw her body. Call it hormones or anything you want at the end of it all Bella liked it… A lot.

"Are you alright?" her mystery man asked. The concern was apparent and frankly embarrassing for Bella. "I… yeah. I'm fine" Bella was stuttering and that was really making her angry. She could feel a slow blush crawling up her neck and feeling her cheeks. "Who are you?" She finally choked out. "My name is Edward Cullen, I'm a student here just like you. Mind if I sit" Edward's smile was growing. "No, please I'm sorry please sit down" Edward dropped to the table. "This is usually where my family sits but we've been out for a few day's. I'm guessing you are the new girl Isabella? Right?" Bella swallowed hard and began to apologize "I'm sorry I didn't realize, I will find somewhere else to sit." Bella started to stand. Edward put his hand over hers as she lifted her tray. "No please stay you can eat with us." Slowly the table began to fill. "This is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rose. And this is my best friend Jazz and his girl Alice" Edward's introductions were swift and Bella hurried to introduce herself "I'm Bella, Bella Swan. I just moved here form Arizona." She cast them all a shy smile her face burning with her blush. Alice was the first to respond. "Hi, it's nice to meet you Bella and welcome to Washington. I hope you like the rain." Bella returned her smile and began to nibble on her sandwich as casual conversations began around the table.

Bella finished her lunch without contributing to the conversation other than a few replies to questions about her move and her life in Arizona. She didn't have too much to contribute since the conversation was between such intimate friends. They all stood to leave when Edward once again shocked her. "Hey, Bella?" he looked at her quizzically. "Yeah" she replied and once again locked eyes with him. "Bella, Emmett and Jazz and I have a little garage band thing going on and were going to be playing tonight if you want to swing by." Bella's stomach lurched "Yeah I would love to. Thanks for thinking of me" Bella spent the remainder of her school day thinking and fantasizing of her upcoming evening with Edward.

He was dreamy and in a band! Bella couldn't focus at all. She only wished she had a girlfriend she could ask questions to and basically grill about Edward, his brother and his friends. Bella decided to take the risk and engage a girl in her last period English class. "Jessica?" the girl shot her a quizzical look. "Uh yeah" she replied. "I was wondering if you had the notes from yesterday's class" Bella chicken out and was too nervous to continue. "Sure" Jessica replied a little too enthusiastically. At that point Bella was prepared to drop it. Jessica was not quite so ready to let this new found conversation fade away. She jumped at the chance to question Bella. "So I noticed you sitting with the Cullen's at lunch today" immediately on the defensive Bella quickly corrected her. "Actually I was just sitting at the table and they joined me. I didn't realize it was there usual spot, clearly I am new here" Jessica's eyebrows shot up and she replied "uh hu." She looked away and didn't continue the conversation and Bella was ok with it.

Edward had told Bella to be at his house at 8:00 p. m. and she had spent the last two hours pacing the floor of her bedroom in her dad's house. He had to work until Midnight and he had left her the keys to his car in case she needed to go somewhere. The fact was she had only had her license for a little over two months and she was excited that he trusted her enough to even leave her a means of transportation. Bella was not so sure how he would feel if she took the car to a boy's house so she didn't feel the need to tell him right away where she was going. Her father was the chief of police in the little town they lived in and he was well respected by most if not all of the citizens. Bella knew how small towns worked considering she had spent two weeks here every summer and one week in the winter for the past 11 years. Bella knew that as soon as she left in the car and was at her destination Charlie would already know where she was.

Bella was too anxious to wait any longer and even though it was only 7:25 and the ride was less than 5 minutes she left anyway. Bella rushed into impending doom head on. Who would have seen this coming? Certainly not the love struck Bella. When she arrived she was greeted with the sounds of rock and roll and laughter. Edward, Emmett, Jazz, Alice, and Rose was already there. Sitting to the side of Rose and Alice were two other girls Bella didn't know. "Hey! You made it!" Edward called as he walked over to her. He threw his arm around her and pulled her close. Bella closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She felt like home. "Guy's you remember Bella." They all offered smiles with the exception on the lovely girl to the right of Rose. "And Bella I want you to meet someone special, this is Tanya my girlfriend" Edward bent and gave the stunning girl a kiss.

Bella sighed and snapped her head up off the back of the couch. Staring up at the ceiling she groaned. Even after all these years the humiliation she felt still stung. She had felt as though he had driven a steak through her heart. Bella gave the pain little thought because although that pain was nothing compared to the pain that had come later. "NO" Bella's thoughts demanded she would not think about that. It was off limits and would stay that way.

The pain that had been sitting in Bella's heart since seeing Edward walk back into her life suddenly went away. She smiled to herself. What was she even worried about. She was home free. She had survived the chance encounter and had come out unscathed. There was no reason to keep beating her self up over this. It was over. The worst that could possibly happen had happened and at last she could put Edward and that humiliating period of her life put of her mind for once and for all.

Bella happiness lasted through out the evening and she frankly felt fucking fantastic the next morning. Her guests were going to arrive in 30 minutes and she needed to haul ass to get to the office in time to prep them for there interview. As Bella entered Mr. Newton's office with a bounce in her step she felt as close to invincible as possible. Putting together celebrity interviews and keeping the hit top 40 station current and on the verge of going national was an incredible challenge and today Bella felt 100% up to the task.

Bella's mood took a nose dive and crashed and burned the minute she finished entering Mr. Newton's office. He had his back to her and his identity registered immediately. He turned his head and offered her his famous crooked smile. "What the Hell are you doing here?" Bella was immediately angry. In fact angry was the understatement of the year. Edward however was not even fazed by her tone. Mr. Newton looked appalled at Bella's treatment of his guest. "Bella, Mr. Newton and I have been discussing a little business arrangement" Edward replied to her looking slightly amused. "I'm sorry did you say business arrangement?" Bella felt a cold chill down her spine. "What kind of arrangement?"

"One that concerns you," Mr. Newton replied. The smile that was on his face was big enough that Bella had the strong desire to slap it off his face. Edward continued "Rose has been my PR person for the past 6 years and she and Emmett are having there first baby and she wants some time off to play mommy." There was that damn smile again but Bella was too scared to care. "SO" Mr. Newton took over the conversation. "Mr. Cullen is hiring you to take over as his PR person until this Rose person is ready to come back to work. You are going on tour with Mr. Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3

****Thanks for the reviews! They made me want to hurry up and get the next chapter out there! Keep them coming and I will too!****

**Chapter Three**

**Are You Kidding Me**

"WHAT???!!!" Bella's panic stricken face was almost enough to frighten Mr. Newton. She cast horrified glances back and fourth between the two men. "You can't be serious!" Bella was on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. This must be a bad dream. She began pinching herself on the arm over and over. Edward reached out and touched her hand. "We are quite serious Bella, I never joke when it comes to business." Edward stated this so smoothly she almost didn't realize he had spoken. "Stop pinching your self Bells" this comment made Bella's head snap up. "Don't call me Bells! And DO NOT tell me what to do!" The fury in Bella was indescribable. Who the hell did this man think he was and who the hell did Mr. Newton think he was for that matter? Bella started shaking lightly.

"Yes indeed Bella" Mr. Newton began smiling again. "I was so surprised when Mr. Cullen approached me this morning with an offer I don't think either of us can refuse. Besides knowing that you are old friends made the decision a no brainier for me. Really Bella you should be so very excited!" Mr. Newton's pleasure was making Bella sick to her stomach.

"We were more like… acquaintances Mr. Newton." Bella ignored Edwards raised eyebrows and continued. "Besides that was a long time ago. I know you have given me touring assignments before Mr. Newton but let's talk about this one…" Bella began to formulate her plea on the spot. Mr. Newton would have none of that. "Of course Bella there will be a lot to discuss concerning this assignment. We can do that in a more private setting. I naturally have already assured Mr. Cullen that we would take care of everything for him regarding making this a seamless transition for his business, I also assured him that you would be available and can easily provide whatever service he might require." Now it was Bella's turn to raise her eyebrows. Mr. Newton continued. "I also assured him that he could not have chosen a better person for the job… Isn't that right Bella?" Mr. Newton awaited her response. Bella chanced a glance over at Edward. He was looking a little stressed and as Bella watched he shoved a hand through his unruly bronze hair. She couldn't help but notice that time had been very good to him. He was just a handsome as ever. "Ugh!" Bella was angry at herself for even having looked at the jerk. Mr. Newton was still looking at Bella like he had just handed her a check for a million dollars. "Why me?" Bella knew her voice was pleading and maybe on the verge of whiney. "I mean why not Jessica or even Lauren" Bella was frantically searching his face for any sign he was wavering. "They've both been with the station just as long as I have." During Bella's plea she watched Mr. Newton begin to frown.

Before Mr. Newton could begin to respond Edward drug his hands through his hair and spoke up. "Because Bella, you're the one I want" Bella swung around quickly and stammered "Wh..What?! Why me?" Edward was toying with his smile knowing if he gave her his signature smile she very well might just bite off her own tongue. Edward decided to continue instead of risk injury to Bella's pretty mouth. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he couldn't deny that her rash reaction was a little insulting. "Well, after you snuck out yesterday…" he gave her a pointed glance and finished "Mr. Newton was singing your praises. I believe his words were along the lines of you being the best PR person he had ever had in all of his 25 years in this industry. Being the successful man that he is I couldn't take that statement lightly. I figure if I have to settle on a replacement for Rose I might as well have the best." Now he felt ok to cast Bella his famous smile. "So that's why I won't settle for anyone less than you." Edward followed it up with a wink and waited. Bella felt her face turning colors she had never imagined possible. "Plus, this will give us the opportunity to catch up on old times Bella." Edward continued and Bella's vision went totally red. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Bella's response was meant to be in her head and it took her a moment to realize she had said it out loud.

Bella quickly did damage control. "Mr. Newton I can't possible go on tour." She sent him a pleading look. "What? Of course you can, in fact the timing couldn't be better. You have the station lined up with guests for the next two months. We are hotter on the airwaves than we have ever been and Jessica and Lauren can handle your accounts while you are out." Bella could tell her boss was becoming weary with her arguments. She was not prepared to give up. "Mr. Newton I really don't have the contacts available that a tour of this magnitude is going to require." Edward interrupted this time. "That's fine Bella as I mentioned Rosalie was very efficient and has provided you with great details and contact books. It will really be a matter of just following her business plan" There was that smile again. Bella ground her teeth "Well then it sounds to me like any member of your entourage can handle the job so my services will not be required." At this point Bella cast a sarcastic smile at Edward daring him to return it. "ENOUGH!" Bella's head snapped up as her boss had finally reached his breaking point. "Bella, what on earth is the matter with you! If you are not careful you will make Mr. Cullen think we don't want this assignment, clearly that is not the case here Bella." He turned to Edward with an apologetic smile. "I can assure you Mr. Cullen that is not the case. Bella will be thrilled to join you on tour for the next few months."

Edward returned Mr. Newton's smile. "I'm glad to hear that but just to clarify for you both… I don't travel with an entourage. I like to keep my staff to a minimum. As a result, they all have too much to do and to ask them to take on what is a demanding full-time job in addition to their own duties would not be fair of me. Plus, none of them would be qualified." Mr. Newton was pleased Bella had not turned off his famous client. "Well, don't you worry about a thing Mr. Cullen. We are delighted to have this chance to work with you and I promise you Bella will do a fantastic job for you."

Edward stood and shook his hand. "Ok, it's settled then. It's been a pleasure Mr. Newton." As Edward was about to walk out the office door he stopped and turned to Bella. "You've only got a couple days' to get ready Bells I need to be in California by the end of the week. I will have Jazz pick you up at your place around noon on Thursday." Bella could feel the tears stinging her eyes. "But…" Bella began but Edward put a finger up. "No Worries Bells I know how to find you, Mr. Newton has already given me your address and cell number. I will see you on Thursday." With that he was out the door before Bella could utter another word. She started to follow with the full intention of stabbing him with the nearest sharp object she could find when she heard her boss behind her. "Bella, shut the door and have a seat we are about to have a come to Jesus meeting here."

"But…" Bella began. "NOW!" Bella huffed but dropped to her seat as she was told to do. She knew not to make a fuss when he used that tone. Mr. Newton had been good to Bella and her friends. He had known her almost as long as Edward had and it surprised her that he didn't know about there past already. "Bella, I don't know what the hell your problem is with Edward Cullen and frankly I could give two shits about your differences" Bella was more than a little surprised at his use of profane language. "The problem is this could be HUGE for our station. Connecting ourselves to a tour of this size would be massive. It could be just what we need to get a national show. Opportunities like this are one in a million for a station of our size and you will NOT do ANYTHING to jeopardize this for all of us. We are counting on you and I REFUSE to let you mess this up. I hope I have made myself clear." Bella lowered her head and looked at the floor. "Yes, sir" it's was crystal clear to Bella that this meant a lot to her boss, she felt a little ashamed in herself. "Good I'm glad we understand each other, now go get yourself ready and I hope you greet Jazz with a warmer welcome than you did Edward today. You got that?" Bella again felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment. "Yes, sir."

"YOU DID WHAT???"

"I said, I hired Bella Swan to fill in for Rose while she's out with the baby." Emmett's jaw was on the floor. "I can't believe this; you went out and hired Bella after everything you guys have been through!" Emmett was shaking his head "Have you gone completely insane?" His head snapped up "You didn't even check with us first. What if Jazz, Alice, Rose and I don't agree to this? I can't believe you didn't talk to us first." Edward was annoyed with the reactions he was receiving today. "First of all I don't know what you mean buy the whole "what you've been through" comment and secondly I don't nor have I ever needed your permission to hire or fire staff."

It was Emmett's turn to get annoyed. "You know Edward if you were so anxious to get her back into your life you could have just said something. I hardly think it was necessary to put her on the damn payroll." It took Edward two steps to get across the room and into Emmett's face "Do not talk about Bella in that tone. You don't know what the hell you're talking about. If you ever insult her again you will be looking for a new band mate not to mention brother! You got me Emmett!" The fury in his eyes was something Emmett had only seen once before. "I was more talking about YOU little brother" Emmett spit back at him, "Get the hell outta my face NOW!" Emmett rose tall above his brother "Maybe it's time for me to give YOU a little warning Edward, if you so much as hurt a hair on Sweet Bella's head YOU will be dealing with ME. Edward I watched the two of you self destruct years ago and I will be damned if I watch it all go down again. I'm telling you now you had better get and keep your shit together or you won't be the one walking away." Edward started at his brother with wide eyes. He hadn't realized his brother had paid so much attention to what was going on back then. He knew they were all close but Emmett was always so into what was going on with Rose that he never seemed to know what was going on with Edward unless it pertained to there music. His knowledge of the past surprised Edward more than a little. He sucked in a shaky breath and when he spoke again it was in a clam voice. "Carlisle and Esme is expecting us for dinner. Can you round up the others. You know Esme doesn't like if we are late. She only see's us when we are in town which is only about twice a year. The least we can do is be on time for her." Emmett's eyes cooled and he nodded his head clearly relieved the argument was over.

Emmett loved his brother but was not going to let Bella get hurt again. He might love his brother but he had loved his friend Bella too. She had become a little sister to him all those years ago and when things had gone so badly so terribly wrong and he had lost his little sister it was almost like a death to him. As the thought crossed his mind he internally corrected himself, it was like a death to all of them. No one really knew exactly what had gone down but at the end of the day Bella had left and had never come back. Clearly whatever it was it had been terrible. Emmett had watched Edward spiral out of control and it had taken him nearly a year to get him back on track. Shortly after the band had hit the big time and the rest was history. Emmett watched his brother as he walked out of the room running his hands through that unruly mop of hair on his head. "I hope he knows what the hell he's doing" Emmett whispered under his breath. "At least we might have Bella back and this time I intend to make sure it's for good." Emmett made the promise to not just himself but to his entire family.


	4. Chapter 4

****Thank you for the reviews. There will be another update tomorrow with the conclusion of this chapter. It will finally reveal what you are all waiting for. ** This one will make more sense once part two is ready! Thanks and please review. **

**Chapter Four – Part One**

**Sometimes You Just Can't Escape Your Past**

Bella had agreed to go on the tour. However, that did not mean she was going to go without a fight. She might have packed and prepared for the trip but she also had not given up. While she was making the necessary preparation Bella had called Mr. Newton several times with various reasons as to why it would not be possible for her to make this trip, none of which he had accepted. Quitting her job all together was not an option since she was under contract with the station for three more years and could be sued. It was becoming clear to Bella she was at her most desperate and desolate point ever.

She put off calling her parents to tell them of her assignment until just before she was getting ready for bed on Wednesday evening. Bella knew her parent's reaction was pretty close to what she had expected. Renee her mother was very excited for her. In fact she was almost hyperventilating when Bella told her the news. The excitement was short lived when Renee heard the tour she would be traveling with. "Bella, Honey. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean Edward Cullen. Really?" Bella sighed deeply. "I know mom. I know. I…" the tears were stinging Bella's eyes. "I…" Bella swallowed hard against the large lump in her throat. Breathing deeply Bella tried again. "Mom" a sob broke loose. "Bella, oh Bella honey are you ok?" her mom's concern was painful for her to hear and she knew she needed to pull herself together. Clearing her throat again Bella started one more time. "Mom I'm fine it's just a little unexpected and overwhelming." Bella was proud of her recovered composure and it gave her the confidence to continue. "You know Mom this will be a challenging adventure and I know this will look fantastic on my resume." Renee was easily distracted and Bella knew this would do the trick and as usual it worked. "Oh, well yes it will. If this goes well for you honey you might be able to see the world traveling with some of really famous people." Bella was relieved that she had survived that part of the conversation. Bella wrapped the call up by inquiring about her step father's baseball team which sent her mom into a 10 minute story. Bella smiled and listened to her with little interest. When she finally ended the conversation she was exhausted and would have rather gone straight to bed. However she knew there was still one more call she needed to make and this call would be much less pleasant.

"Dad?" Bella took a deep breath and waited for a reply. "Hey, Bells love how are you?" Bella smiled and thought to herself how much she loved her Dad. "I'm ok dad how are you?" stalling she was purely stalling "Good, things are good here, rowdy kids but not much else going on." Her dad had never been much for conversation and she could tell he was growing weary of the small talk. "Dad, I called to let you know I was going to be out of town for a while but you will be able to get me on my cell phone if you need me." She was trying to be as nonchalant as possible. "Oh, ok where you going?" the question she was dreading, Bella swallowed hard again. No longer sad with despair she was now full of fear. "Well, dad I was given an assignment at work I'm not going to beat around the bush here. My boss assigned me to go on tour with Edward Cullen's band. I will be gone for about 3 months." She finished quickly and waited for his response. The silence felt like it stretched on forever. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Charlie boomed into the phone. "Dad… Listen" Bella started to try to calm him down. "No, Bella YOU listen. I'm going to call Newton as soon as we get off this call. There is no damn way you are going anywhere with Edward Cullen and especially against your will." He paused "Don't even try to tell me it's not against your will either young lady because I know damn well you would not go anywhere near him on your own." Bella sighed she knew this was not going to be easy. Her dad had been who she had run to for comfort and to get her life back all those years ago. He had picked her up and dusted her off and helped make her the woman she was today. She had known he would react this way which is why she had saved this call for last. "Dad, I am in a contract with the station. They are counting on me not only to do this job but to do it well so that we can hopefully get national recognition. We need this Dad and I am ok with it." Bella knew it was a lie but she needed to reassure Charlie as much as she needed reassuring herself. "I don't believe you Bella. You can't fool me." Charlie was still steaming mad. "Dad, it is what it is. Please just let it go. I will have my cell phone on me at all times and if anything happens you know I will call you." Bella continued this reassuring conversation for well over an hour. When the call finally ended Bella was spent. She fell into her bed and stared off into space.

Typically Bella would have avoided these memories like the plague however the upcoming events and the recent phone calls had them knocking at the door of her memory and she had no choice but to relive them. Bella flung her arm over her head and thought that if only she'd had the courage to just walk away the night Edward had introduced her to his girlfriend. Bella had not had the will to walk away that night and not only had she stayed through that terrible evening, she had made a pest of herself in the months and years that had followed.

Bella rolled over as the tears stung her eyes again. Rolling her head against her pillow she began to relive her nightmare. Bella wanted Edward. There were no if ands or buts about it. Bella had wanted him. He was kind and caring towards Bella. Edward had accepted her into his circle of friends and she and Alice had become fast friends. Since Alice was dating Edwards's best friend Jasper, Bella found herself spending all of her free time at Edwards. Before she knew it she had fallen desperately in love with him. Bella had been unable to accept the fact that he was unattainable. Bella knew that if she loved him so completely that Edward must feel the same for her. Tanya was just a small piece of a very large puzzle. Of course hind sight is 20/20 and looking back now Bella could hardly believe her naïve childish ways.

Bella didn't stand a chance against his draw. Edward had a pull that made him irresistible to her. Bella was suffering from her first love and was near the point of obsessive. All things considered Edward and Tanya both had been very tolerant of her and most of the time he treated her like a kid sister, which had frustrated Bella almost to the point of violence. Bella had not wanted Edward for a brother.

They had all remained friends throughout high school and into that first year of college. The closeness of there friendships and relationships were comparable to nothing Bella had ever imagined. Edward and Bella were inseparable he treated her like his girlfriend and encouraged Bella to come by as often as possible. Of course, Tanya was always present but Edward and Bella had clearly become the best of friends. There was almost no transition into college for them. They had been so close during high school that college was like a second senior year for them all. Even throughout that first college year she had told herself that a relationship with Edward was never going to happen she had still made small attempts to get him to notice her in a different way. In Bella's heart the hope never seemed to go away.

The group spent every evening together possible. They guys practiced there music and the girls made food and encouraged there men's talents. Before too long the band had landed a gig with the bar right near the college campus. The excitement was unbearable for them. Alice took great pleasure in buying the wardrobe for Edward and Jasper. Rose insisted she buy Emmett's wile Bella and Tanya worked together on the set list for the guys. It was as if they were all becoming famous. The focus that went into the band was almost like a job for them all. It helped to bring them all closer together but for some reason Edward and Tanya seemed to be having issues that were never discussed amongst the group.

When the spring semester was close to ending Bella had really begun to panic. Soon Edward would be leaving for a different college to complete his degree. Bella feared she would never see him again. The very thought was unbearable for her. Then, right before the end of the school year Edward and Tanya had broken up. To Bella it seemed like divine intervention.

Bella could still remember walking into that bar on that faithful evening. She had apparently walked in right after their final fight and found Edward alone. He was seated in a back table. If Bella had known then how the night would end she would have turned around and ran. Of course Bella didn't know and so she walked towards the table and met what she thought was her destiny… If only she had known…


	5. Chapter 4 Part Two

**Chapter Four Part Two**

**Sometimes You Just Can't Escape Your Past**

Bella pressed her face into the pillow. The quiet sobs that slipped out were nothing new to her. It had been years since Bella had allowed herself to remember the details of that night. Tonight was going to be the night she remembered it all. Tonight she would lay it all on the line and remember how foolish and stupid and frankly obsessed she had been.

One look at Edwards face and Bella knew he was depressed, angry, and annoyed that she was there. Bella sat down beside Edward anyway, laying a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Edward, I am so sorry." Edward looked over at her with disgust clear on his face. "Really? What are you so sorry about Bella?" His breath reeked of alcohol and it turned her stomach a little. If this had been anyone else Bella would like to think she would have gotten up and left. But this wasn't someone else, this was her Edward and he needed her.

"Edward, I ran into Tanya outside and she was leaving and she mentioned that you two had just broken up." The truth was Tanya had bitten Bella's head off and almost made her cry, but Bella was not about to share that with Edward. In fact Tanya had made it pretty clear she had a great amount of distain for Bella. Tanya had screamed in Bella's face "This is what you've been waiting for since high school! I truly don't think you stand a chance in hell but I suppose hell's frozen over before so why the hell not! RUN Bella hurry while you can and you just might be able to snatch him up on the rebound!" The words Tanya had hurled at her had stung but it had not deterred her from rushing to Edward's side.

"Yeah, I guess that's right Bells we did break up, what do you plan to do about it? Console me?" Edward laughed in her face. "It must just be my lucky damn day" Edward's sarcasm was painful for her. He had never spoken to her like this. Bella reassured herself that it was the alcohol talking. She watched him throw back another drink and sighed. "Edward, I have never seen you drink like this. Where is Emmett and Jasper?" this made a loud booming laugh escape his throat. "Ha! THEY are with the women who love them. THEY are at a movie that I was supposed to be seeing with Tanya right now before our set tonight" Edward shook his head. "Do you think maybe you've had enough?" Bella was attempting to sooth him but her words just angered him further.

"Enough?" he laughed at her again. "Am I still conscious Bells? Am I still upright? Then Hell NO I have not had enough!" Bella was shocked "Oh, Edward…" Bella started to speak again but he cut her off. "Don't Bella! Just don't ok! I don't want to talk about it and I don't need you to sit here with your pity for me. I just need to be alone so GO AWAY! Get the hell out of here and just leave me the hell alone!" Edward was literally snarling and growling at her.

Bella did not move a muscle. She knew deep in her heart that Edward needed her. They had been friends since high school. She could not and would not leave him in this condition. Bella watched him down several more drinks while growling and shooting intentionally cruel and mean comments at her. She sat in silence and allowed him to berate her. Bella just waited. After a while her patience had paid off. Edward began to talk. "Stupid Girls!" He was talking into his drink again. "You're all shady every last one of you! Always trying to get your way and twist us all up. To hell with what we want it has to be all about you! It's always your way or the highway!" Bella just continued to listen to him rant. "Tanya insisted we get married. Can you believe that shit?" She had it all planned out. She just didn't bother to tell me about these plans. Apparently she had decided that as soon as I graduated we would get married and then I would join her father's business up North." Edward face was twisted into a sneer and he threw back another drink. "That ungrateful bitch gave me an ultimatum either marry her and join his business or she was through." He slammed his drink down. "Son of a Bitch!" Violently running his hands trough his hair Edward continued "We never even discussed marriage! She just blindsided me!"

Bella's heart was in her throat "Did you want to marry her Edward?" even though she didn't want to she knew she needed to ask that question. She held her breath and waited for an answer. "NO! I mean I don't know! I never even thought about it. We always have been close but we have all been close. I knew Emmett and Rose would end up married and of course Jazz and Alice but I never saw myself there with her Bells. It just wasn't like that." Bella's hopes soared. "You know Bells I wanted to graduate and get a job and get established. To tell you the truth I was hoping the band would really take off and we would all get to see the world together." He shook his head "I just never went there in my mind Bella. I'm sure as hell not going to jump on the Daddy band wagon just so Tanya can continue to enjoy her spoiled lifestyle!" Edward was really scowling. "Even if I had wanted to marry Tanya I damn sure won't do it just because she backs me into a corner!"

Finally Bella spoke again. "Edward it was a terrible thing to do. I don't blame you for feeling that way." Edward liked that she agreed with him and he granted her his smile in return. Bella couldn't help but notice it didn't meet his eyes. The conversation continued for the next hour with Bella mostly listening and agreeing with him. Bella made no effort to hide her love for Edward. She couldn't bring herself to hide her feelings so she didn't bother to try. Her love seemed to be soothing to his raw wounded feelings.

Edward was not totally drunk but he was in no condition to perform. Jacob the owner of the establishment and another good friend of the group came by and told Edward to head home. "You are in no condition to perform tonight man. Go home and get that girl out of your system." Jacob was very kind. "Come back when you feel like a human again. You would make a rock song sound like a funeral ballad tonight" Edward stood to leave. "Thanks man can you call the guys and tell them I headed home?" his request was simple enough and Jacob was on the phone before Edward was around the table. Edward headed out of the bar with no regard or acknowledgement to Bella. She caught up with him in the parking lot as he was struggling to get the keys to his Volvo out of his pocket. "Why don't you let me drive you home? You are in no condition to be driving" Bella was not about to let him get behind the wheel. He looked her up and down. "My sweet Bella, Always so eager to please." His smile warmed her "Sure Bells why not."

When Bella parked her old truck in front of his apartment the thought never crossed her mind that she should let him go inside on his own. As soon as her truck was in park she was at his side to assist him. Edward chuckled at her a little. After a brief struggle he was able to get himself onto his own two feet. Throwing his arms around Bella's shoulder they headed for the front door. Bella was focused on getting Edward into his room before he passed out. She figured he must be pretty close. When they arrived at his bedroom she dropped him onto the bed and began looking for his sheet. As far as Bella could tell he didn't own a comforter. She smiled to herself and thought "typical guy"

Bella urged him to lean back and she began tugging on his shoes. "What do you need to sleep in? I'll get it for you" He paused in the act of unbuttoning his shirt and tugged it over his head. "I don't sleep in anything Bells but thanks for the offer." He was still smiling at her. "Oh" she was more than a little embarrassed she dropped down to her knees "Here let me help you." She yanked his socks off.

"What the hell--? Bella stop that! I am not drunk and I don't need you to undress me! Cut it out!" Edward put his hands on her shoulder and forced her to rise to her feet. "You shouldn't even be here, run along back to your dorm and leave me alone!" Bella was undeterred. "No, I'm not leaving. I can't go with you like this" Bella couldn't stop herself. She reached up to his bronze hair and stroked the strands back off his forehead. He had been running his fingers through it all night and it was a mess but still very sexy. Her gaze wandered over his face, his green eyes, she looked at him with all the love in her heart. "I'm so very sorry about Tanya. But, I am not sorry you two broke up. You deserve so much better than her." Bella forced his head up "She was self centered and vain and she would have made your life miserable. Please believe me you are better off without her. You're an amazing man and you can do much better than that bitch Tanya."

Edward gave her a look under his heavy eye lids. "You mean someone more like you?" Bella sucked in a sharp breath. "Edward," She said it in an almost scolding fashion. Bella began to squirm a little under his stare. He looked her up and down almost as if he had never seen her before. He studied her face causing her cheeks to flush. He ran his fingers over her cheek bone where the blood had pooled. His green eyes seemed to bore into her skin almost etching her features. Suddenly the atmosphere in the small room altered, the air became thick and tense and senses sharpened. In the silence she could hear both of there hearts beating. She could feel the vibrations in her chest, the touch of his breath where it seeped through her tee shirt. The air around them pulsed with awareness – man to woman.

Bella felt as if a tight band was constricting her heart. Her toes curled into her sneakers as they both breathed a little heavier. "You know Bells you are sort of beautiful" Reaching up Edward ran his fingers through her hair and she felt like her scalp was on fire where his fingers had touched. The touch of his fingers against her skin sent wonderful tingles cascading through her and stopped her from the power of speech and movement. She stood between Edward's spread knees and being as still as she could be she felt like a little rabbit caught in a predator's stare, her heart nearly beat out of her chest.

"Bells?" Edward seemed as shocked at the sudden attraction as she was. Suddenly self conscious Bella touched her hair. "Really? You mean… I mean… You think I'm pretty?" He looked her over again and without hesitation he responded "Bella you are absolutely beautiful. I don't know why I never noticed or told you before." Bella's heart was done for. "Oh Edward" she felt so much happiness she could no longer breath. The love inside of her demanded expression and attention. Unable to stop herself she reached out and framed his face with her palms and lowered her mouth to his.

At first Edward stiffened and tried to pull away. Bella responded by tightening her hold. She kissed him with all the pent-up passion in her love starved heart. For several seconds he remained completely still. However, when her tongue probed his lips and shyly pressed into his mouth he made a harsh sound like the growl she had heard earlier and wrapped his arms around her hips. He pulled her tight against him. Bella responded with a whimper of victory an threaded her fingers into his disheveled hair as Edward took control of the kiss. His mouth captured surprised her cry as he fell back onto the bed with her. In a fast motion her rolled her onto her back and tangled his fingers into her long brown hair. His weight pressed Bella into the mattress, and she sighed at the amazing feeling of his body pressed tightly against hers. The way he kissed her was with a raw passion that she had never felt before in her life and she lovingly responded to the kiss as enthusiastically as he did. She eagerly wrapped her arms around him and her heart soared as he moaned into her mouth. Bella was in heaven. Feeling him on top of her was more pleasure than she had ever imagined.

Edward tasted of alcohol and passion. He smelled delicious and Bella allowed her tongue to glide slowly down his neck while his lips devoured her neck and nibbled her ear then returned to her welcoming lips. His hands roamed her body and with expert knowledge he touched her everywhere, her hips, and her abdomen, under her tee shirt and over her breasts. Bella returned the caresses with her hands darting over his back and shoulders pulling him closer to her and grinding her body against him. Her body wanted more, needed more.

Without a word of warning Edward pulled away and rolled over away from her. Bella was shocked; her body was left feeling cold after being set on fire. "Edward? She was shaky and surprised. Edward lay beside her with his arm thrown over his eyes, his fists were clenched. "Get out off here, Bella" he was grinding his teeth. "NOW, damn it!" Terror ripped through her. "Oh, no Edward please don't send me away. Not now." She was almost to the point of tears. She scooted closer and rose up on one elbow. Quietly she asked again. "Please Edward. Please let me stay." He growled again. "Damn it Bella if you don't get the hell out of here now you're going to get a hell of a lot more than kisses. I am a man, and my self control will stretch only so far. Right now I'm on the very edge and so I'm telling you now if you're smart you will run like hell!" Bella blinked and started at him, finally he snapped. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I won't be able to stop!"

"Edward, love I don't want you to stop." Bella was confident in how this would end. She placed her hand on top of his chest. "Please Edward, Please, feel what I feel" Edward sighed "Bella this isn't right—"she sighed again "Yes, it is. I promise it is" She bent her head and began kissing her way down his chest slowly. She enjoyed the taste of him and she couldn't have stopped if he had begged her to. "This is exactly what I want, what I have always wanted." Bella was operating solely on instinct as she licked her way around his belly button. "Bella you need to stop" he spoke to her with authority although Bella thought he might not realize his hand was pressing on the back of her head holding it in place. "Bella, I am not interested in a serious relationship right now." Bella smiled against this abdomen. "I know that and I'm not either" she lied. "I just want you to make love to me" Edward groaned and his hand pressed her tighter "That wouldn't be smart Bells" Edward sucked in a breath as her tongue found his nipple. "Sweet Jesus!" Edward was gone. His reaction filled her with power. With all the wisdom she possessed she reached for the button of his jeans. There was no more discussion after that moment.

For several minutes the only sounds in the room were the heavy breathing and the ripping of clothing from bodies. There movements were frantic and hurried. They needed to feel there skin touch each other. There desire for one another was fever pitch by the time Edward pulled Bella naked beneath him. Bella felt a flash of panic as he was raised above her. His face was flushed with desire. He paused and looked her over from head to toe. "Dear God you are beautiful" his voice was hoarse and his breathing was ragged. Bella reached for him. Edward needed no more encouragement; he slipped his hands under her and lifted her into his possession. Bella wanted Edward with all of her being, but the sudden invasion of her body made her stiffen, when Edward tore through her delicate barrier she could not stop the cry that escaped from the pain that wrenched her body.

"What the hell?!!" Edward stiffened and began to pull away. He raised his head and looked at her. "Damn it Bella!" He moved again to pull back. "NO, please! Don't stop," she whispered into his ear. Her voice was shaking "Don't stop" she repeated and clutched him tight against her. She gritted her teeth against the discomfort while slowly rotating her hips against him. He moaned and shuttered into her arms… and then he surrendered to the driving need that consumed him. As Edward moved inside of her he had an epiphany. "My God, I love her… I love this girl"

Over and over he buried himself into her warmth. Soon he was thrusting deep and fast, he was a man lost in intense pleasure and love. Still knowing what he knew now he was still very unhappy with Bella. She should have told him. She should have warned him.

Bella's discomfort had begun to gradually fade, but the first flickers of pleasure had barely returned to her untried body when Edwards cried of pleasure and intense pace brought him to completion. With a deep moan he stiffened above her, his back was arched, head thrown back his teeth bared in a grimace of extreme pleasure. Soon he collapsed on top of her, his heavy, sweat slicked body pinned her to the bed. She could hardly breathe. Though the act itself had been painful at first and a little disappointing, she loved the closeness, the intimacy of being one with Edward. Smiling she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her palms over his damp back, she was basking in the afterglow.

Quickly Edward rolled off of her. With angry movements he sat up and swung his legs to the floor snatching his jeans from the floor. "Damn it! Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" His reaction was so opposite to what she was expecting she could only stare at him. He looked furious! "I didn't think it mattered." Bella was suddenly self conscious and she sat up looking for a blanket, she winced at the soreness between her legs. "You didn't think it mattered? Of course it mattered! I never would have fucking touched you if I have known!" Edward was yelling at her now. "Well, then I am glad I didn't tell you" she answered with a grin "I wanted you to make love to me Edward. I love you, I have since high school."

"Oh, God" Edward made an agonized sound and raked both hands through his mussed hair. He paced back and forth across the room. "What the hell should he do now?" Edward thought to himself. He loved her too she was his girl, his Bella. He couldn't tell her that though. They needed to stop and slow down. They needed to clear there heads and think this through. Finally he stopped and glared at her again. "Bella, damn it I don't want to hurt you but I told you…" this time she interrupted him. "I know and I understand I don't expect anything from you Edward. Really I don't. I just… well…" she looked down at the sheets "I just wanted you to let me love you," Bella was almost whispering and his heart melted.

It was the biggest lie she had ever told. Despite his earlier warning she had hoped – still hoped – this night might lead to much more than the casual relationship they had now. From the look on Edwards face he was reading through her lie as well. He drug his hand through his hair and down his face. "Damn Bella this is uncharted territory for me I've never…" The sudden shrill of his cell phone made them both jump. Edward grabbed for the phone like a drowning man reaching for a lifeline. "Cullen, here." He said into the phone. "Yeah? You sure this is legit Jacob?" Edwards's voice was demanding. Bella was nervous until she began to fill the excitement coming from Edward. "When?" he asked, pausing to listen. "Yeah, sure tell him I will be right there. And Thanks Jacob"

Edwards face wore a dazed expression when he turned from hanging up the phone. When his gaze fell on Bella for an instant he seemed surprised to see her. Then he sprang into action and was dressed in moments. "Look Bells, I'm sorry, but I've got to go." He was stuffing his shirt tail into his jeans. "That was Jake, he wants me to come back to the club there's a guy down there. A scout for a record company." Standing Edward quickly ran his fingers through his hair. "It seems this guy caught the band the other night and wants to talk to us about a record contract. It may be nothing, but we have to check it out." Bella could feel the disappointment settle heavy in her chest, but she could tell Edward was excited and anxious to leave. "Do you want me to drive you?" she offered. "No, no, that's ok I'll walk. It's only a few blocks and the fresh air will clear my head" he looked around frowning. "Look, we need to talk. I guess you can stay here if you want, but I have no idea how long I might be." He headed for the door, then hesitated and turned back. "Listen, if I'm not back by midnight just go on back to your place and I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?" Bella smiled at him "Okay and good luck" He turned to leave "Uh Thanks" he muttered, and with that he was gone.

Bella laid back in his messy bed and smiled, hugging the sheet up to her chin. No matter what he had said he had wanted her as desperately as she had wanted him. She might have been inexperienced but that much had been obvious. Edward was just uneasy about being on the rebound and messing with the friendship they had. That was all. She would just have to convince him that those things didn't matter.

The time seemed to creep by. Midnight came and went and Bella didn't leave she was too scared she would just miss him. At one, then again at two she told herself the same thing. By three however, he was still not there. Finally Bella gave up and left. Five hours later Bella was up and pacing the floor. The hours ticked by painfully and the phone remained silent. Bella was anxious to talk to him so when she couldn't stand it anymore she went to look for him.

There was no sign of him at his apartment so she went by the club. Edwards Volvo was still in the parking lot. Bella parked her truck and went inside. She could smell the cleaning lady's cart and hear her banging around inside. Bella followed the mummer of male voiced. All the chairs had been stacked upon the tables and bar. Edward was sitting at a table beside the piano. Emmett, Jasper, Jake, and several other men from the bar were around the table. Discarded bottles of champagne and alcohol littered the table and bar nearby. For the first time Bella realized that it might not have been a good idea to track him down with his friends like this. Bella slowly backed away and began to retreat.

When Bella heard her name she froze. "Bella Swan??? You've got to be kidding me!" a voice Bella didn't recognize gaffed. Bella's heart picked up pace. Cautiously she stepped behind a tree in the lobby area. "It's true, I swear man I couldn't believe my eyes when I came home last night and saw Bella's truck parked outside our building at 2:00 am!" another voice she didn't recognize. She heard Emmett clear his throat in warning. This made Bella smile a little. "You sly dog! The other day when I teased you about her you said tomboys didn't appeal to you!" Laughter broke out amongst the men. "Just drop it okay" Edward warned, scowling at the group over the top of a coffee mug. "I don't want to talk about Bella" he slammed the cup to the table. "Hell man. Why are you surprised, anyway?" Jake chimed in with laughter in his voice. "So what if she's not his type? Bella's been throwing herself at Edward forever! You can't exactly blame him for taking what's offered. I mean, hell… a roll in the hay is a roll in the hay" Jake laughed at his own joke. "Damn it! I said I don't want to talk about Bella! I don't like her. I am not in Love with her and I never will be. She wanted to have a casual sexual encounter and that's exactly what she got. She will be lucky if I ever even speak to her again. Personally I don't ever want to hear her fucking name again!"

Bella closed her eyes and rolled her head on her pillow again. Even after all these years, the memory of that awful conversation was still painful. Hurt beyond bearing, she had not waited around to hear more but had fled before anyone noticed her, her heart breaking with knowledge that not only did Edward not return her feelings, he didn't even find her attractive. And what had made the whole thing even worse had been the humiliation. Everyone had obviously known and had been laughing at her. She had made and utter fool of herself and she had surrendered herself to a man who had no feelings for her whatsoever.

The last two weeks of school had been pure hell. She had avoided Edward like the plague. To give him credit, he had tried to contact her. He had called her every day, several times a day. She let all the calls go to her voice mail. Whenever she had seen Edward on campus she had always ducked out of sight. She had moved through her remaining classes in a fog of pain and humiliation. Somehow Bella had found her way through her finals and when they were done, like a wounded animal going to ground she planned her escape to her home in Forks.

She almost made it, Bella recalled with a tired grimace. She had been putting the last item in her truck when Edward stopped her in the parking lot.  
"Bella, I want to talk to you." At the sound of his voice she had spun around panic choking her. "Edward!"

"Yeah, Edward… the guy who's been calling you and leaving messages for the last two weeks. I want to know why you have been avoiding my calls and why you have been avoiding me!" Bella swallowed "I haven't been avoiding you" she lied again. "Oh, yeah, right! It's just a coincidence that you're never around when I call, and you never come to the club anymore or show up at the rec hall or any of the other places we usually go. Your FRIENDS haven't seen you in two weeks!" he was furious "I've been busy" her insides were shaking, but she managed to come off sounding calm and cool. "Busy Hell Bella! No one is that busy!" he slammed his hand down on her truck. "Think what you like" she sidestepped around him. He followed on her heels. "What's wrong with you Bella? Why are you acting so cold?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now, if you don't mind I'm in a hurry" She tried to open the door but he gripped the open window frame and slammed it shut again. "Damn it Bella, we have to talk" he sounded a little desperate. "No, we don't" she looked at him fully for the first time, and she was proud of her composure. "What happened between us was just one of those things. It was no big deal. Anyway, it's over and done with, so let's just forget it. Now I really have to go."

Edward's eyes narrowed but he moved out of her way. Once she was safely in her truck she looked at him and said "Oh by the way I heard you guys got that record deal. Congratulations" she smiled at him. "Thanks" he murmured, still watching her. She put the truck into gear, and as she stepped on the gas she smiled and waived "Goodbye Edward. Have a good life."

She had always been proud of that exit line, Bella thought as she dragged herself off the bed and turned back the covers. Of course she had pulled over and cried for 30 minutes about 2 blocks away but that was beside the point. She could still remember his face in her rear view mirror as she had driven away, he stood in the middle of the street with a crushed look on his face. Until he had walked into the station the other day she hadn't seen him since. True to form with Bella's rotten luck she would now be spending the next few months with him. "FINE!" Bella yelled to her pillow as she punched it violently. I will go on this assignment and I will do a good job but I plan to keep as much distance between myself and Edward Cullen as I possibly can!


	6. Chapter 5

****Sorry this one took so long. Hope you enjoy this one. Oh the anticipation… It's a killer. Please Review Review Review! ****

**Also I am told I could use a Beta. If you or someone you know might be up for it let me know. Thanks! **

The stadium was all but silent; the audience was not making the slightest noise. Everyone in the crowd sat in anticipation, there gazes locked on the solitary figure on stage.

Standing to the side of the stage, Bella listened in awe to Edward's mellow voice as he caresses each note of the song. Her skin started to tingle when his notes and tones hit her. She could feel a sharp, sweet painful ache in her chest.

She started at Edwards profile memorizing every line. To Bella his appeal was easy to understand. Those sexy green eyes and that undercurrent of mystery and danger he exuded, his physical magnetism was potent all on its own. When he sang of love and heartache and hope in that sexy voice any woman with an ounce of blood in her veins was bound to turn to jelly.

Edward Cullen had been the cause of the most painful and humiliating experience of Bella's life, yet even with their history he still dazzled her. Exactly has he had ten years ago.

That she still found him attractive was upsetting to her. Frankly, it annoyed her to no end. Bella had not expected that and she did not appreciate her weakness towards him. She thanked God every day that she was no longer a foolish eighteen-year-old with her heart on her sleeve and no common sense to her name.

This time Bella's heart was not involved. This experience was strictly business for Bella. She had gotten over Edward years ago and she planned to keep it that way. Unfortunately, however it seemed that the physical attraction and pull was as strong as ever. She could deal with that now, though. He was simply a good looking and talented man who possessed a potent animal magnetism. Bella was avoiding that pull like the plague. She had no intention of ever getting close enough to him for that pull to suck her into its vortex. Bella could appreciate him much the same as she appreciated a fine piece of art or music. Bella even appreciated him like she did her favorite novels. It was that simple. Bella was proud it was just appreciation and nothing more.

Edward sang the same way at each show. He threw his head back, his green eyes closed; Edward sat center stage on a stool with one foot propped up on the bottom rung. He was beautiful in the spot light, with one hand on the microphone pressing close to his lips. The heartfelt emotions of the song were etched into his expression and after two hours under the heat of the lights his skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat. Edward was almost sparkling under the effects. Bella watched as he unbuttoned the black jacket Alice had dressed him in before the show.

This song was his final for the night and you could begin to see the smile approach his lips as the song came to a haunting end. Bella sighed it was so beautiful. The curtain came down as the last note faded away, Bella knew she had several minutes before she would need to duck out of sight. After a thunderous ovation, Edward would be called back for numerous curtain calls.

"Careful, Bella" a voice whispered in her head. "You have a dangerous look on your face." Bella looked around slowly to make sure there was no one whispering in her ear. No, it was definitely her conscious speaking to her. Reminding her of her mission and that she was allowing herself to get too involved. "Just don't forget Bella" she heard the voice again. Sighing she shook her head and wondered how crazy people would think she was if she responded to the voice. Bella looked around franticly hoping to find herself a distraction. Finally spotting Emmett she literally ran towards him. Emmett had continued to be her strongest ally in her efforts to avoid Edward. "Hey, Emmett, Great show" Bella waived him over. He joined her and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Bella, it's all thanks to you!" his smiles always made a smile come to her lips too. "How's Rose today?" Bella was hoping to keep the conversation going so that no one else tried to engage her until Edward was rushed to his dressing room. She could see him leaving the stage area already. "She's good Bells just ready to pop at any given moment. We can't wait."

Bella smiled at the glow on Emmett's face. It was clear that the words he spoke were true. Bella envied him and Rose. When they had found true love there was no turning back and while Bella was sure they had faced there own share of hurt and heartache with each other she was also sure that it was only another way to make them stronger. Bella was half listening to Emmett and half watching Edward leave the hall and disappear into his dressing room. "Well, Emmett if you guys need anything you guys know how to reach me" Bella ended the conversation and began her escape plan.

Through devious maneuvering and manipulations Bella had done everything in her power to insure that Edward was never alone with her. Whenever Edward was around she was always polite and kind but that voice constantly reminded her of the warnings and danger of getting to close to him. At times the voice in her head really got under her skin but for the most part she knew it was her subconscious helping her. They both wanted the same thing so it was only logical for her mind to aid her in this journey.

The whole situation was awkward, but she coped by diving headlong into her job. She put in long painful hours handling a huge variety of details associated with touring. Some were not even close to being her job but just the make busy work was welcomed to Bella. Usually she arrived at the venue long before Edward and the others had arrived, and typically she was the last to leave.

They were making a wide loop around the country; they were headed for Houston next. Then they would head to Louisiana and the other southern states, gradually making their way to New York. In each town Bella had dealt with the hotel staff, the local prompters and stage crews, ran interference and coordinated events, saw to it that everything was perfect and that all of Edwards needs were met. She met with the mass amount of news people scheduled interviews, arranged photo sessions, screened Edwards's calls and accepted or nicely declined the numerous social invitations he received wherever they went.

Bella's flair for organization and details kept things rolling along smoothly and the heavy workload usually provided her with plenty of excuses to aid her in avoiding Edward. Thankfully even when she had to deal with him personally she was almost never alone. During their daily morning briefing sessions, which, Edward always insisted be held in his suite over breakfast, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and occasionally Rose was always present and when they traveled from booking to booking the whole crew was again always present on the plane.

At first Bella had thought she was imagining it, but she finally started to realize that Edward was trying to establish some sort of relationship with her. Hardly a day went by that he did not ask her to have lunch or dinner with him, or he would offer to share a car with her somewhere. Those few times Bella had not been able to avoid him and he caught her alone he always tried to engage her in conversation.

Bella had no idea why he was making such a determined effort. She certainly was not foolish enough to think it was because he had suddenly fallen for her. Whatever the reason, Bella wanted no part of it. She didn't hate Edward. Nor did she harbor any angry feelings toward him; she knew full well that a great deal of the blame for what had taken place between them rested squarely in her shoulders.

However, the experience with Edward had been the most degrading and hurtful of her life. Afterwards it had taken her years to rebuild her pride and self-esteem – primarily by pretending that the whole terrible incident had never occurred. She would prefer not to be reminded of it in any way, form, or fashion. Bella especially didn't want to discuss the incident out loud for Christ's sake, and she was pretty sure that was what Edward had in mind.

Bella was heading to the backdoor almost positive she was the last person in the building. Caught off guard, Bella experienced a crash of panic and turned to run when she noted Edward striding towards her. Before Bella could make her feet move he was already calling to her. "Bella, wait. I want to talk to you." She halted with a pained look on her face. "Edward, the car is ready man" Bella heard Emmett's voice. "It can wait a minute, I'm sure. Bella, I want you to wrap up whatever you have going on here. You're having a late dinner with me tonight, and this time I don't want to hear any excuses." Bella felt the blood drain out of her face. "But…" she began and Edward held up a hand. "Edward, for Pete's sake, listen to him honk, Will you get out here!" Emmett cast a look of despair to Bella and she knew he was trying yet again to help her. "All right, all right, I'm going." Edward allowed Emmett to slowly start pushing him back towards the door. Edward looked back and yelled to Bella "I meant what I said; I've ordered dinner for us in my suite. You finish up whatever it is you are working on and get changed then meet me back at my hotel." He was turning to leave when a thought hit Bella. "Edward, I'm sorry, but we can't do that. Don't you remember? You have that party tonight with Mrs. Clearwater" she smiled a little to herself and noted the smile breakout on Emmett's face. "Damn, I forgot all about that. Can you get me out of it?" Bella's head was already shaking. "I'm afraid not. Mrs. Clearwater is a social leader in this town and she's putting on this party just for you. She's also chairwoman of several charities, including the children's cancer fund. When you visit the children's ward at the hospital tomorrow afternoon she will be acting as your guide, so I don't think it would be a good idea to insult her by not showing up at her party tonight." Edward grimaced and tugged at his unruly bronze hair. Bella was biting her cheeks to assist her from breaking out into a big smile. "All right, I will go to the party." He started to storm through the door and then stopped. "You're going too aren't you?" the smile faded away fast. "Yes, of course," Bella was calm even when fear was shaking her. "Good, you'll ride with me." It was not a request but clearly an order from her boss and when it was delivered he turned and marched through the door. He left Bella with no wiggle room and no chance of retort. Emmett stood there with his mouth open and looked at Bella shaking his head. "I'm way ahead of him" she said with a little smile. "When he's ready to leave I will tell him I have forgotten my dress in my room at the hotel and that I need to go back and change, I will take a taxi from there." Bella was satisfied with her plan… She was overjoyed when it worked.

The lights were down in the concert hall. The elegant auditorium in Houston was surrounded by darkness. A few people from the crew still lingered as they were busy dismantling the set but almost everyone else was gone. The sound of Bella's heels was all she could hear echoing through the building. She stopped beneath one small stream of light to review her checklist and crossed off an item just as Jasper and Alice called her name. "Bella, Hey Bella, are you about done here?" she looked up surprised. "Hey guy's I didn't know you were still here. I thought you left with the others over an hour ago." The guilty look that passed between the two of them followed by Alice's giggles told Bella that she didn't want to know what they had been up to. "We are starving and we're about to head out to grab a bite of pizza. You want to join us?" Alice was talking a mile a minute. "It's tempting but I better not." Smiling at Alice she hoped she would just drop it. If she pestered Bella would feel like she needed to give in. Alice had that effect on her. "Well suit yourself" they turned to leave but Bella stopped them. "Jazz – Alice, Do you know if Edward has already left?" they looked at each other before turning there attention back to Bella. "Yeah, At least we thing so. Why? Did you need him for something?" Bella shook her head. "No, no. That is…. It's not important. I'll talk to him tomorrow." She turned to give her attention back to her list as they walked away calling over her shoulder Alice said "Okay, see ya Bells." When they had gone, Bella exhaled a huge sigh of relief. It was good to know Edward had already gone.

He was still furious with her and had been ever since Mrs. Clearwater's party. She had arrived more than an hour late. He had tried to corner her several times, but she had managed to avoid him for the majority of the night. During the limo ride back to the hotel she had pretended to fall asleep to assist in her attempts to avoid conversation. That had been five days ago. Edward was still seeking her out almost nightly with offers of a late supper or a ride back to the hotel, or to the airport if they happened to be leaving directly from a performance. It had taken a lot of skill and talented excuses on Bella's part to decline the invitations – if you wanted to call them that. Most had been more like commands.

Bella was comfortable in the knowledge that Edward had gone and she had also worked her way through her check list. She met with the stage manager regarding the set list for the performance tomorrow night and also Emmett's complaint that his amp was giving off a low squeal. She gathered all of the cards and notes so that she could drop notes to the senders. She also checked all of the dressing rooms for anything important that might have been left behind.

Most of the jobs were minor and could have been left for the next day, but Bella had gotten into the habit of using the busy work as an excuse to stay late and avoid riding back to the hotel with Edward.

Half an hour later she told the security people good bye and stepped thorough the stage door into the humid Houston night. Barely three steps from the door she came to a screeching halt. Her shoes slipping on the pavement she let out a tiny squeak. There in front of her, feet outstretched and arms crossed at the ankles, arms folded over his chest, Edward stood with his hips propped against the rear fender of the white stretch limo parked in the ally.

"Edward. Wh-what are you doing here? I uh, I thought you'd left with the others." Alarms were sounding off in Bella's head. He remained still and his expression gave nothing away, but those emerald green eyes were locked on her with serious intensity. Everything about him was screaming determination. "No, I've been waiting for you" he stated, and the resolution in his voice was firm and strong causing Bella to shiver. "You… you really shouldn't have. I have already called a cab and…" he smiled "I know and I dismissed him" her mouth fell open. "What? But-"

Edward pushed away from the limo. Bella began to back up instinctively. Edward covered the space between them in two strides and took her arm into a firm grip. "You don't need a taxi. You're coming with me." His words were as firm as his hand. "No, I- wait Edward what are you doing?" she tried digging in her heels, but he was strong and hauled her into the limo with ridiculous ease and stuffed her inside. She huffed and sputtered, but before she could recover he climbed in beside her and a terse command to the driver set the car into motion.

Bella gazed around a little disoriented. At that point any other persons presence would have been greatly appreciated and Bella was pissed she had turned down Jasper and Alice's offer for pizza. With a nauseating and sinking feeling Bella realized she was alone with Edward in the back of a huge vehicle. Even the sound proof smoked glass partition was between them and the driver. Panic hit her like nothing she had ever felt before. The only thing she had on her side was anger, pure hot blooded anger. She shot Edward a look that was nothing short of blistering.

"WAS THAT NECESSARY? Bella demanded.

"I've tried everything else with no luck, so I decided it was time to take the gloves off." Edward was grinning at her. This made Bella's anger grow hotter. She battled down the uneasy sensation and gave him another look. "I don't know what you are talking about" she crossed her arms over herself protectively. "Oh, I think you do. But just so we're clear…. You and I are going to have a talk, the one we should've had ten years ago." He chuckled at her childish behavior. "No, I don't want…" he leaned forward and she saw anger flicker in his eyes. "I don't give two shits whether you want to talk about it or not. I am fed up with getting the cold shoulder from you. What's more, I'm damn tired of feeling guilty, so we're going to clear the air once and for all." Bella shot him a sullen look "There's no reason for you to feel guilty." She was shocked to hear he felt that way. "Yeah, well I keep telling myself that, but I do anyway. I have ever since that night." The mention of that night brought scalding color to her face. She crossed her arms again and stared out the side window refusing to look at him seemed like a good idea to her. "I said I don't want to talk about it" Edward shook his head "Tough, I've got some questions that I want answered. Like, what the hell did you thing you were doing? You were innocent, for heavens sake. I could have hurt you badly, or gotten you pregnant." He went utterly still, and from the corner of her eye Bella saw him growl and push his hands through his hair giving a little pull at the end. "Or maybe I did. Is this what all this hostility is about?" he demanded "You had my child and didn't want me to know?"

Bella looked at him with disgust on her face. "Of course not!" not that she hadn't done her share of worrying about that possibility for several weeks, herself. Until she'd had her period she had been racked with anxiety. It had never crossed her mind that Edward might be concerned as well. Eyes narrowed, he searched her face for several seconds, as though he could probe beneath the surface and pull out the truth. After a minute or two he finally relaxed. "Well at least there's that" he muttered. "Still, you might have told me. Didn't you think I'd be worried?" Bella diverted her gaze and refused to speak.

He waited several seconds "Damn it Bella! Will you say something? Tell me why you did such a turn? Why did you avoid my calls? How you were so cold and put off when I finally tracked you down? I mean when I left my apartment that night you were still in the afterglow. What happened to change that?"

Bella set her jaw and stared straight ahead. She was refusing to have this conversation and she was not going to allow him to bully her into speaking about it. Her refusal sparked Edwards temper, and he responded by peppering her with more questions, interspersing them with a string of curses that would have embarrassed his mother. Bella's head began to droop and she almost had her chin on her chest from the assault. He was so busy attacking her and she was so busy trying not to fall apart that neither noticed that the 10 minute drive had turned into over 30. When the time finally occurred to Bella she turned on Edward furiously. "Just what do you think you are doing?" she had cut him off mid-sentece and took him by surprise. He blinked startled by the sudden question. "Well, what do you know? She can speak after all. I think I have made myself clear- I'm trying to get you to talk about what happened between us"

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's not what I mean and you know it. If you think you can drive me around all night and I will just give in you've got another thing coming. Hell will freeze over first! Take me to my damn hotel NOW!" Edwards head snapped up and he looked around disoriented "What are you talking about? I am taking you to the hotel." Bella sighed "Then why aren't we there yet? And why have we left the city behind?" Edward looked out the window and frowned. On either side of them all you could see was darkness. Only an occasional light was shining here or there. "What the hell?" Edward began raking his hands through his hair again. "Don't tell me this stupid driver is lost!" he punched the intercom button. "You want something Mr. Cullen?" Edward huffed "Yes, I want to know what's going on? We're no where near Houston much less our hotel!"

The evil chuckle that came through the speaker caused Bella to shiver and sent a chill through her body. "It took you long enough to notice. You and that sexy little woman must have been really busy back there." Bella watched Edwards jaw snap shut in pure anger. "Turn this car around and take us to our hotel" he was growling "NOW!" Bella almost threw up when she heard the response. "Sorry, no can do." Edward tensed and Bella's heart began beating out of her chest. "What the hell do you mean, you can't?" The chilling laugh sounded again, and the hairs on Bella's arms stood straight up. "Just relax and cooperate, Mr. Cullen and you and your lady friend won't get hurt." Edward's head snapped up and he softly cursed. "Edward? Wh-What does he mean? What's going on?" Bella could not stop her body from shaking. He looked at her, his emerald green eyes shimmering like ice. He was so angry he had to force the words out between his locked down jaws. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe we are being kidnapped"


	7. Chapter 6

**This is just a short chapter to see if I can post anything since I haven't been able to in MONTHS! If this posts I will get a longer one up for you asap!**

* * *

"Kidnapped?" Bella stared at Edwards grim face and felt her stomach drop. "Did you say kidnapped?"

"Yes"

The quick reply sent fear and rage flashing through her. She darted her gaze around the dark interior of the car then turned back to Edward. "Well, don't just sit there freaking do something!!!" The panic was beginning to overwhelm her. She could feel herself beginning to lose it.

The look he gave her was full of anger and disgust. "What, exactly do you suggest I do Bella?"

"I don't know. Couldn't we break the glass and over power him, maybe jump from the car? Or better yet we could hit him over the head with your damn ego! That might give us and hour or so to break free!" Bella smirked while Edward growled and moved towards her slightly.

"Yeah Bella, that sounds brilliant. Hell, we must be going seventy. Anyway, the doors are locked and the controls are up front. As for breaking that glass, you can forget it. That stuff is half an inch thick. It would take a mule to kick it out." he decided to ignore her ego comment. Besides, she was partly right about that.

"Well we have to do something! We can't just let this asshole kidnap us!"

"Bella you have got to get a hold of yourself." Edward was pulling on his hair a little now. "Atleast for the moment I don't think we have much choice." his calm acceptance of the situation was really starting to piss Bella off. "Well screw you Edward! I'll be damned if I'll just sit here and do nothing!" Shooting Edward a look that could melt the skin off his face she turned to the glass partition. She sprang off the seat she shared with Edward and dropped to her knees on the bench seat facing the glass.

"NO BELLA!" Edward was yelling now. "Get back over here NOW!" he should have saved his breath. Ignoring him, she yanked her shoe off and began banging on the glass. The driver jumped and the limo swerved with the squeal of the tires.

Bella screamed as she took a tumble across the seat, and Edward slammed up against the door and bounced off. "Damn it Bella!"

She crawled back onto her knees and beat on the glass again this time yelling as well. "HEY you in there! DRIVER! I demand that you turn this car around! RIGHT NOW!" Bella gave the glass another good smack with her heel. "Do you hear me? STOP THIS CAR!"

"DAMNIT WOMAN!" the driver's voice blared through the speakers "Are you freaking nuts? You are going to get us all killed!"

Bella hammered the glass again, and the air in the back of the limo turned blue as a string of curses spewed though the speaker. "DAMN IT Cullen! Can't you control that damn female!" their abductor yelled.

"I'm doing my best," Edward muttered. As Bella raised the shoe to bang again he came up off the seat and snatched the high heel out of her hand.

Before Bella could do more than scream a protest he tossed the shoe aside, hooked both arms around her middle and hauled her back. Taking her with him, Edward flopped back onto the other seat. Bella ended up sprawled on his lap.

At once she screamed and began to struggle. "Just… Let… ME… GO!!!" she was sputtering. She kicked and bucked trying to free herself from his grasp. Edward grunted when she landed a hard jab to his ribs with her elbow.

"Bella! STOP THAT and BEHAVE!" Edward was winded from the struggle. He knew she was on the verge of losing it. "You've got to calm down!"

"NO… LET… ME… GO!" she demanded and elbowed him yet again.

"Alright… That's it!"

Edward reared up in a twisting lunge, and the next thing Bella knew her back hit the seat and her breath left her lungs with a loud whoosh. By the time she could breath again Edward was laying on top of her.

"Get off me you Jerk!"

"Not until you listen to reason!" he was huffing trying to catch his breath "You're just wasting time and energy banging on that glass. We'd be better off using this time to put our heads together and come up with a pla-"

He cursed under his breath when she tried to knee him. A new struggle ensued, and for several minutes the only sounds in the back seat were grunts and gasps and low muttered curses.

"Damn it! Will you knock it off and listen to m-"

"NO! Let me go! NOW!"

"Bella, I'm warning you-"

She screamed - right in his face - a high-pitched, ear piercing sound that made his eyes cross and his ears ring painfully. Acting on instinct Edward released one of her wrists to put a hand over her mouth, but he immediately realized his mistake when she bit his palm. Hard!

"OW!" he yelled and snatched his hand back. All the while Bella pounded his back with her fist.

Edward finally managed to recapture her free hand but the shrill screaming continued unabated, despite his repeated commands for her to shut up.

"All right! THAT'S IT!" he bit out. "If you wont listen to reason, we'll do this the hard way. There's one sure way to shut you up." he muttered and lowered his head.

His mouth captured hers, swallowing her loud scream. The muffled sound cut off almost at once, and Bella stilled as shock and disbelief rippled through her. Hard on their heels came outrage.


End file.
